First
by XStarryNightX
Summary: OneShot “Jealously can get the worst side of a girl. After all, I just want to be first, Athrun. Just first.”


_**Author's Note:**_

_**This story doesn't really relate to the ending of Gundam Seed Destiny. However, it does revolve around after the series. Some things may be out of place, but I started to write it before the series had ended. ENJOY!**_

_**First**_

It's been a week since the war has been put to rest. Naturals and Coordinators are able to coexist with one another once more. The dead are put at peace and the remaining soldiers or citizens of Earth and PLANT are able to move on with their lives, serenely. Peace once again was restored.

Or so you think…..

In a dictionary, the word _Jealousy _is defined as: _a state of fear, suspicion or envy caused by a real or imagined threat or challenged to one's possessive instincts. _

It would seem that the Princess of Orb has caught this bug called jealousy.

One would say that a person can become intimidated under the Princess's gaze. While another would say a person can become frightened for their life under the Princess's death glare.

However, one should never be under the Princess's glare when jealously is the cause, for it brings more then one should fear.

………………………………...

"Cagalli!" a voice shouted from afar.

Turning to face the voice, Cagalli Yula Attha smiled happily as she watched her friend close the distance between the two.

Stopping in front of the Princess, Miriallia tried to quickly regain her breath and posture. Lifting a eyebrow at the girl who Cagalli came to become friends with during the war, she waited.

"I've….I've been looking….for you," Miriallia responded, still in the process of catching her breath.

"I noticed," was Cagalli's simple response.

Finally having enough strength, Miriallia suddenly looked at the Princess suspiciously. "You do realize the ball is tonight?"

"Ball?" Cagalli asked confused.

"Please don't tell me you forgot! You are the one who suggested it!" Miriallia shouted in frustration. Taking note that Cagalli still didn't remember she added, "You know the ball you set up to strengthen the relationship between the Earth and PLANT. You know, to help the fragile peace that had been established at the end of the war….."

Staring at the brunette for a second, memories of her suggesting the ball at the peace meeting a week earlier came back slowly yet still unclearly. "Right…..that ball."

"You still don't remember do you?" Miriallia asked distrustfully.

"I remember!" Cagalli protested then looked down at the ground quickly as she mumbled, "It just slipped my mind."

Not truly believing the her, Miriallia continued, "Have you chosen a dress yet?"

Lifting her head up at the one word she grew to fear, she repeated dreadfully, "Dress?"

Sighing loudly, Miriallia looked at Cagalli disappointedly.

"Maybe I haven't picked one out yet……..but I bound to have one laying in my closet," Cagalli answered hopefully.

"You are planning to wear a old one?" Miriallia asked skeptical at the Princess's words.

"Why not?" Cagalli asked confused.

"Yet you consider yourself to be a Princess," Miriallia mumbled sarcastically.

"What?" Cagalli shouted in confusion.

Taking hold of her hand, Miriallia started to drag her away. "We are going to need Lacus's help." Was all she replied, as she dragged the half screaming and half annoyed Princess.

………………………………...

"Is this the guest list?" Athrun Zala asked politely to Cagalli's aid.

"Yes sir," she replied handing him the list.

Scanning the list quickly, Athrun took to the names that were familiar. "I see."

"What is it?" Kira asked confused at his friend's reaction as he skimmed the list. "Anyone you know?"

"You can say that,'" was Athrun's response. "A couple are from ZAFT and from the **Minerva.**"

"That was the ship you were on when you enlisted with ZAFT, right?" Kira asked.

"Yeah…."

"Aren't you happy that you are going to see your own comrades once again?"

"I am," Athrun responded plainly.

"What's the problem then?"

Looking up to stare at Kira for a moment, Athrun shook his head in disagreement. "Nothing."

Staring at the list again, he frowned at the three familiar names.

Lunamaria Hawk

Meyrin Hawk

Meer Campbell

………………………………...

"You got to come out eventually Cagalli," was Lacus simple and patient response.

"No way!" Cagalli shouted back. "Remember I said simple Lacus! Simple!"

Laughing silently to herself, Miriallia responded jokingly, "For Lacus, that is simple! Think about it Cagalli, she could have dressed you in a big fluffy pink dress and done something outrageous with your hair!"

Sticking her head out from the door, Cagalli pouted. "You're right."

"Come on," Miriallia said, getting up from her sitting spot on the bed. "We are going to be late if we don't get going.

Stepping out from the door, Cagalli stood in a simple green gown that went down to her feet, which were occupied with white heels. A simple rose was embroider on the side of the gown. The dress showed Cagalli's curves perfectly, making her seem older than 18 years of age. The gown was strapless, giving her chest a good fitting. Showing enough for any wandering eyes. Her hair was tamed in curls that came loosely down, shaping her face. She wore little makeup. The only jewelry she wore was a simple necklace that held a rose shaper diamond and a well-known ring that she had received during the war by a certain blue hair coordinator.

"Perfect," was Lacus simple response as she looked at her fine work. Turning to face Miriallia, Lacus made a signal and they both started to leave.

"Wait, where are you guys going?" Cagalli asked nervously.

"To get ready," was Lacus simple answer as they left her alone in her room.

"Great, now I have to go alone," Cagalli mumbled as she remembered Athrun informing her that he would meet her there. "Just great."

………………………………...

"You look lovely tonight, Princess," was Kisaka's response to the quiet Princess as they walked steadily to the ball room.

"Don't push it," Cagalli warned quietly.

Chuckling at her fiery spirit, they both continued until they arrived at the ball room. Opening the door, they both realized that the majority of the guests had arrived.

"Do you see Athrun?" Cagalli asked, as she swiftly scanned the area.

"Isn't that him over there, with a blonde hair woman?" Kisaka said as he pointed toward a couple at the bar.

Staring, she nodded in agreement. However, the moment she saw the woman place her hand on top of Athrun's, she felt a tinge of hatred grow for the woman.

_Is that someone you used to date  
Why she's hanging around here, what's her story  
Doesn't she know that its too late  
That the party is over and the car's for me _

Staring down at the ring, she silently glared back up at Athrun and the mysterious woman. Watching Athrun silently, Cagalli read his reactions to the woman easily. He smiled nervously, and nodded his head every few seconds as the woman spoke.

Walking away from Kisaka, she started to walk around the room, watching. Feeling the hatred grow for the woman.

_Why don't you tell her what's been going on  
Cause she seems to be dreaming instead of just leaving  
If you don't have the heart to fill her in  
Then just step aside and let me lay it on the line _

Growing the courage to walk up, Cagalli made her way quickly but stopped when Kira came into her line of view.

"Look who it is, my baby sister." Kira teased happily, preparing himself for whatever his twin had to throw at him.

"Not now Kira," Cagalli mumbled angrily, as she tried to move around him. However the moment she got a clear view of the bar, they were gone. "What….where did he go?"

_Cause your mine  
And tonight you don't revolve around her  
Your mine  
And this time I'm gonna scream a little louder _

Looking around the room quickly, she became frustrated when she couldn't find Athrun.

"Who are you looking for?" Kira asked from behind, staring at his sister curiously.

"Him." Was her short response.

"Him?" Kira asked puzzled.

The moment her eyes caught the navy hair coordinator, she felt her fists clenched at the sight she saw.

Following his sister glance, he noticed Athrun with a red hair woman. "What is the name of that girl that is Athrun is with?"

"Lunamaria Hawk…."

_Don't wanna be like  
Every other girl in the world  
Like every other one who wants you  
Cause when I see you something inside me burns  
And then I realize I wanna come first  
I wanna come first _

"If you excuse me," Cagalli said as politely as she could as she made her way towards them. This time around Athrun smiled and laughed at Luna's comments as she laughed along side him.

Laughing silently at his sister, Kira felt sorry for whatever Athrun was about to endure.

Narrowing her eyes at the pair, Cagalli almost made it when she felt her blood run cold. There they were hugging each other!

Hugging!

Feeling her blood boiled, she was about to continue when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"This better be good," she said, feeling her eye twitch.

"Where are your manners Cagalli!" a voice shrieked.

"Please Mona not now," Cagalli pleaded as she continued to watch Athrun and Luna.

"Cagalli Yula Attha! What would your father say if he saw how impolite you were being! Now turn yourself about."

Hesitating slightly, Cagalli turned herself around grimly.

Raising her eyebrow at the girl, Mona asked, "No hug?"

Signing loudly, Cagalli hugged her old Nanny quickly then backed away. "Can we please talk later, Mona. Please," Cagalli begged urgently.

Giving in, Mona replied, "I suppose…."

Smiling gratefully, Cagalli quickly hugged her once more and turned quickly.

Well, maybe too quickly.

For the moment she turned, Cagalli collided directly into a busboy who carried cups of wine.

"AHHHH!" Cagalli shrieked as the dark red liquid spilled all over her dress.

"Cagalli!" Mona shrieked in terror.

"I…I….." the busboy stuttered horrified. "I'm so sorry. I didn't….mean….to."

Sensing the Princess glaring dangerously at the boy, Mona quickly cleared her throat loudly for him to hear, and replied, "It's best if you go now."

Nodding his head, the boy swiftly disappeared.

Trying to calm down the Princess, Mona suggested Cagalli to change into something else.

"No." Cagalli answered simply. Scanning the area she last saw Athrun, she frowned. He was gone. "Where in the bloody hell did he go now!"

"Cagalli?" Mona asked confused.

"If you excuse me," Cagalli answered as she slowly walked away, with a good hand full of eyes staring at the ticked off Princess with a ruined dressed.

_You look at me and I just die   
Its like heaven arriving in my mind  
And I cant believe all this jealousy  
I used to be a girl who could let a guy breathe _

"Where did you run off too," Cagalli mumbled quietly. Spotting him moments later with red hair woman, she frowned slightly. This time around, he wasn't with Luna but her sister.

Meyrin Hawk.

Narrowing her eyes at the scene, Cagalli started to make her way towards the pair.

"Cagalli! There you are!" a male voice shouted happily as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

Pushing the body away, Cagalli glared a the purple hair man that stood in her way. "Yuna, move. Now."

Lifting his eyebrow, he smiled innocently. "You know Cagalli, just because our engagement was terminated doesn't mean we can't be lovers still."

"Yuna," Cagalli replied hazardously. "Not now."

"Why not?" Yuna pouted slightly.

"Yuna."

"What?"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY NOW!" she shrieked as she quickly tackled her ex-fiancé to the ground.

"AHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Yuna yelled helplessly, as Cagalli continued to hit Yuna.

Feeling a pair of arms pull her from Yuna, Cagalli quickly took a swig at the stranger to only have her hand caught by a silver hair man.

"Yzak?" Cagalli hesitated in shock. "Why did you pull me away?"

"The media would have a field day with this, that is why." Yzak answered calmly. "Plus, I noticed you were chasing Zala."

Staring at the man quietly, she turned around and noticed that Athrun had gone missing again. "Damn, his gone."

Leaning into the fuming blonde, Yzak murmured softly, "Zala is on the balcony. However, he isn't alone." Pulling away, he smirked.

Storming away, Yzak watched in amusement. "When are you going to learn Zala."

_But your mine  
And tonight you revolve around me  
Your mine  
And this time I'm gonna get a little louder _

"I missed you Athrun," a voice replied sweetly, as Cagalli rounded to the balcony.

"It has been awhile Meer. How have you been?" Athrun replied calmly as the Lacus imposter smiled slyly and hooked her arm onto Athrun's.

"Good I suppose. Ever since the real Lacus reappeared, there hasn't been much for me to do."

"I see." Was Athrun's simple comment.

Watching the scene quietly, Cagalli kept observing.

"Athrun?"

"Yes Meer?"

"Who was the love of your life during the war?" Meer asked softly. "I mean, everyone thought you had a thing for Lunamaria, then myself and lastly Meyrin."

Blushing softly at her comment, Athrun turned to face her. "The question is some what random, Meer."

"I know."

"Well, who was it?" Meer pressed on.

Holding her breath, Cagalli waited for the answer as well.

_Don't wanna be like  
Every other girl in the world  
Like every other one who wants you  
Cause when I see you something inside me burns  
And then I realize I wanna come first  
I wanna come first _

"Whoever it was Meer, she knows and I think that is what matters the most. As long as she knows that I had loved her during the war and that I still do," Athrun replied clearly.

"I see," Meer replied calmly. "I suppose it was never me then or the real Lacus Clyne?"

"Nope."

"Does she love you Mr. Zala?" Meer asked curiously.

Looking up into the night sky, Athrun smiled sadly. "I don't know. We never really spoken the words to each other, so I don't know if the feeling is mutual."

"I see." Taking hold of Athrun's shoulders, Meer slowly pulled herself up and gently kissed him on his right check. Whispering slowly so he was the only one to hear, "Maybe she is waiting for you Athrun Zala to say it first."

Pulling back Meer smiled sadly but sweetly. "Goodnight Mr. Zala."

"Take care of yourself Meer."

Watching Meer walk away, Cagalli stood there silently, pondering what she had just overheard.

_Who is it that he loves? _

_I certainly do not know!_

_Maybe it isn't me who he loves!_

_No, no he couldn't possibly love someone else. _

_Maybe he does….it could be Lacus his first love or fiancé. _

_Or maybe it's one of the Hawk girls……….._

_Oh lord, I can't compare to one of them……….not now….not ever_

"Are you just going to stand there all night or are you going to come out from hiding?" a voice interrupted.

Looking up quickly, Cagalli's amber eyes looked straightly into a pair of emerald eyes.

"Athrun…."

"Yes, that would be my name Cagalli."

Blushing completely from being caught, she quickly stood up and walked passed Athrun towards the edge of the balcony.

"You know, the least you can do is look at me after being caught when spying on me."

"I wasn't spying!" Cagalli quickly yelled in defense.

Lifting up his eyebrow, he responded sarcastically, "Of course, sneaking around, hiding from people and overhearing people's personal conversations isn't spying. It's stalking. Sorry for the mix up."

Staring wide up, Cagalli yelled angrily, "I am not a stalker nor was I spying!"

"I see," Athrun whispered softly, as a smiled slowly made it's way.

_Don't wanna be like  
Every other girl in the world  
Like every other one who wants you  
Cuz when I see you something inside me burns  
And then I realize I wanna come first _

"_Maybe she is waiting for you Athrun Zala to say it first." _Thinking back to what Meer said, Athrun slowly walked toward Cagalli and pulled her gently into his arms.

Kissing her passionately, Athrun wrapped his arms around her petite body as she wrapped hers around his shoulders. Pulling back ever so slowly, Athrun smiled sincerely as Cagalli stared in amazement.

"I love you Cagalli Yula Attha."

_Don't wanna be like every girl who's tried to get you  
I wanna be the one who's never sorry   
that she met you  
I wanna come first _

Smirking slightly, Cagalli brought her lips to his again and kissed Athrun feverously. After a minute, she pulled back and whispered, "I love you too, Athrun Zala."

Smiling happily, Athrun was about to kiss the blonde princess once more when he noticed something. Pulling her further back, he stared in shock to the girl's attire.

"What happen to you?"

Looking down at her stain dress, she smiled innocently.

"Jealously can get the worst side of a girl. After all, I just want to be first, Athrun. Just first."

………………………………...

_  
**Author's Note:**_

_Okay finally finished this one-shot idea…..started it away back saw it and decided to finish it. Now all I have to do is to continue with Finding Destiny, which I am almost done with the next chapter. I hope you enjoy the one-shot. It was sort of a fling when I was listening to the song.  
_


End file.
